


Your Lips Are Red

by dannydevito



Category: Sarazanmai
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Chikai has an oral fixation.





	Your Lips Are Red

**Author's Note:**

> written bc of that damn lollipop

Chikai always had an oral fixation, for as long as he could remember. Looking back when he was a child he was always sucking on thumb and teething on his toys. When he was in school he always found the light weight of a pen resting against the corner of his mouth comforting. He’d constantly find himself idly biting on his nails, doing anything to occupy his mouth. It’s why he picked up sucking on lollipops, to try and curb the bad habit.

His favourite way to satiate his problem was sucking dick though. Obviously.

Chikai hummed as he sunk to his knees in front of the complete stranger he had met in the bar only moments ago. They were in the dingy back alley behind the building, rubbish around them. Chikai couldn’t find himself giving a second thought to their surroundings however, his mind solely focused on stretching his mouth around that big fat cock.

He could hear the man in front of him mumbling something, as if he gave a fuck what he was saying, he was here to suck dick and that was into it. They were in an alleyway for God’s sake, this was not the type of tryst where foreplay or dirty talk was needed. It was purely just physical.

Chikai made quick work of unzipping and unbuttoning the other man’s jeans, pulling down his jeans and underwear down together till they reach his mid-thigh. Chikai licked his lips, mouth already watering, his cock was gorgeous, already half-hard and just the right amount of thickness, long enough that he’ll actually feel something when the dude starts to fuck his throat.

Chikai hands come up to the shaft, stroking it a few times to bring it to hardness, he mouths at one of the balls just to do have something in his mouth. Once he’s satisfied, he takes the cock into his open, wet mouth, taking the dick deep into his mouth with the grace and confidence of someone who’s done this countless of times. Because he has. Chikai has sucked _a lot_  of dick.

He can feel large, sweaty hands pawing at his hair, urging him to take the dick in deeper, which he’s only too happy to do, pressing his tongue against the thick vein he can feel on the underside of the cock in his mouth. He can hear the man above him choke on his breath, which only makes Chikai hollow his cheeks and suck harder.

He just, he loves this so much. He loves the heavy hot weight of a dick in his mouth. He loves the musky smell, the salty bitter taste of cum. He loves just opening his mouth up and letting other men, complete strangers, use him, fuck his mouth like that’s all it’s good for. Use him and then dump him.

Chikai’s down to base now and moves back to the head, lazily swirling his tongue around before lapping at the slit like it was a lollipop, savouring the tang of precum on his lips. He spits on the dick before he takes it back into his mouth. He starts to bob his head, pink lips shiny and stretched taut around the thick girth. The other man takes this as a sign and starts to fuck hard and fast into Chikai’s mouth, dick bumping against the back of his throat, his gag reflex already destroyed years ago.

He can feel his eyes watering at the rough treatment, his own hand reaches to palm his dick through his pants, trying to alleviate some of the pressure building up down there. Goddamn is he hard. He sucks harder, bobbing his head in rhythm with the other mans thrusts. He can feel the mans grip in his hair tighten, his thrust becoming erratic, he’s close. The man above him barely gives any warning, just a short shout and then he’s coming, flooding Chikai’s throat with thick, hot cum, holding Chikai in place, making sure he swallows every last drop.

The stranger pulls out when he’s emptied his load, a string of spit connecting the spent cock to Chikais red, used lips. He tucks himself back into his jeans, wiping the sweat of his hands on his pants. He takes one glace At Chikai, smirk to his lips, throwing a quick thanks over his shoulder as he makes his way back into the bar. Chikai stays on his knees for a while taking the time to catch his breath, his own dick still pulsing in his pants, which he’ll ignore, he always does. He’s not satisfied yet.

He stands up slowly, pulling his phone out to look for another bar, another potential dick to suck somewhere out there.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


End file.
